


Sous les étoiles

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Rose n'aurait pas dû faire ça. James était son cousin.





	1. Sous les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Merci à Lyssa pour son aide dans la correction des chapitres de cette fanfic.

La soirée était bien avancée et la musique résonnait entre les murs de la maison familiale. Pour les vingt ans de Lily, Arthur et Molly Weasley avait accepté de lui laisser leur maison pour le week-end. Tous les cousins avaient été invités, même Teddy malgré le fait que Victoire et lui soient divorcés. Rose se rappelait avoir vu ce dernier discuter avec Eurydice, la femme de Louis plus tôt dans la soirée. A trente ans, Eurydice et lui était les doyens de la soirée. La plus jeune était leur cousine Lucy qui allait fêter ses dix-neuf ans au mois de juillet prochain.  
  
Rose avait un peu trop bu. Elle dansait avec Molly dans le salon transformé en piste de danse. Elle souriait, elle riait quand soudainement, une musique plus calme, plus douce retendit dans la pièce. Un slow. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Molly ne soit rejointe sur la piste de danse par Jonas, son petit ami. Rose préféra s'éclipser dans la cuisine. James s'y trouvait déjà et était en train de se servir un verre d'eau.  
  
— T'en veux un ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
— S'il te plaît, répondit-elle en souriant largement.  
  
Elle savait que si elle voulait se sentir bien le lendemain, il fallait qu'elle s'hydrate. James lui tendit le verre qu'il venait de remplir avant de lever le bras pour en récupérer un autre. Son t-shirt se souleva légèrement révélant un ventre plat bien que moins musclé qu'il l'avait été durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. James avait beau continué à jouer au Quidditch une fois par semaine dans le club amateur près de chez lui, l'entraînement était bien moins intensif que celui de l'école de sorcellerie. Rose se posa dos au comptoir et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le carré de peau visible avant de remonter doucement ses yeux vers le visage de son cousin. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé agréable à regarder mais cela elle ne lui dirait jamais, il était déjà bien assez arrogant comme ça.  
  
— Ça va, Rosie ? questionna-t-il.  
  
Il ouvrit le robinet et se servit un grand verre d'eau.  
  
— Oui et toi ? répliqua-t-elle tout en continuant de siroter son verre.  
  
James se contenta de lui sourire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.  
  
— Ça avance ton nouveau manuscrit au fait ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Rose haussa les épaules. Elle rêvait de devenir écrivaine depuis son plus jeune âge mais savait que cela serait loin d'être facile. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter. La jeune femme avait réussi à se trouver un petit travail à temps partiel dans une librairie sorcière mais Hermione aurait espéré plus pour son aînée.  
  
— Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il en haussant lui-même les épaules.  
  
James était un des seuls membres de sa famille à la soutenir dans son désir professionnel. La plupart des autres voyaient cela comme une simple lubie qui finirait par lui passer et le reste ne s'intéressait pas assez à elle pour s'en soucier.  
  
— J'ai presque fini, avoua-t-elle, c'est juste que... Je sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais écouter ma mère, peut-être que je me trompe...  
— Rose ! la coupa James. Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu fais ?  
— Oui mais...  
— Pas de mais ! Tu aimes ce que tu fais, tu as un travail d'appoint, tes parents n'ont rien à dire. C'est ta vie, Rose !  
  
James avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine et planter ses yeux noisette dans les siens. La jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui voulaient couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'essuya les joues, agacée par sa stupide sensibilité. C'était l'une des choses que Scorpius lui avait reproché lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.  
  
— Désolée, déclara-t-elle gênée.  
— T'excuses pas ! rétorqua James d'une voix douce.  
  
De son pouce, il essuya les larmes sur la joue gauche de sa cousine. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement face à ce contact. Elle n'avait plus été touchée ainsi depuis sa séparation d'avec Scorpius deux ans plus tôt. Rose tenta de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça ! James était son cousin. Son cousin. Rose avait beau avoir été attirée par lui par le passé, elle était désormais adulte et les adultes ne fantasmaient pas sur leur cousin.  
  
— Ça ne va pas ? demanda James.  
  
Quelle idiote ! Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme se sentit rougir violemment et s'éloigna de lui précipitamment.   
  
— Euh... Je... Je dois y aller ! C'était vraiment sympa de parler avec toi, James, dit-elle essayant de garder un ton neutre.  
  
En repassant dans le salon, Rose constata que Molly était installée sur les genoux de Jonas et était en train de l'embrasser de manière fort peu décente. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait le plus jeune des Flint, Rose se demandait parfois où était passée sa cousine si pure et innocente. L'ancienne Poufsouffle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin de ses grand-parents. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou, atténuant quelque peu les effets de l'alcool et éclaircissant son esprit. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque les bruits de la nuit lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Au loin, une chouette hululait tandis que près de la mare Rose pouvait entendre le croassement des grenouilles. Au vu des sons qu'elles produisaient, la jeune femme devina qu'elles étaient certainement nombreuses.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et admira les étoiles et la lune. Cette dernière formait un mince croissant mais était suffisamment brillante pour que Rose puisse se repérer sans utiliser sa baguette. La jeune femme décida de monter la petite colline sur laquelle était planté un arbre centenaire. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, son grand-père avait installé une balançoire après que sa belle-fille lui eut parlé de cette invention moldue. Elle lui avait précisé que les petits adoraient en faire. Rose s'installa dessus, se balançant doucement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta là, à regarder les étoiles lorsque des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu.  
  
— Je me disais bien que je te trouverais ici, déclara James en souriant.  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
— Les étoiles ont l'air particulièrement lumineuses ce soir, remarqua-t-il.  
— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
  
James haussa les épaules avant de répondre :  
  
— Il faut croire que je te connais bien.  
  
Rose arqua un sourcil attendant un peu plus d'explication.  
  
— Bon ok ! Je me suis dit que si tu n'étais pas avec Molly, il y avait peu d'endroits où tu pouvais être. Celui-ci m'a paru le plus adéquat, expliqua-t-il.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle en le voyant se baisser.  
— Je m'assieds, comme tu peux le voir, rétorqua-t-il pince sans rire. Je me serais bien posé à côté de toi mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre les deux cousins tandis qu'ils observaient les étoiles. De temps en temps, ils pouvaient voir passer dans le ciel un point clignotant indiquant la présence d'un avion moldu. Rose se rappelait s'être demandée ce dont il s'agissait enfant. Son père non plus ne savait ce qu'étaient ces points lumineux qui se déplaçaient au milieu des étoiles. La petite fille avait profité qu'un soir sa mère soit avec elle pour lui poser la question et avait eu sa réponse. Des avions moldus.  
  
Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de vêtements et tourna son visage vers son cousin. James s'était couché sur le dos, les genoux repliés et les mains derrière la nuque, il continuait de fixer les cieux, songeur. Le visage de l'aîné des Potter était constellé de taches de rousseur. Adolescente, Rose se souvenait les avoir reliés entre elles alors qu'il dormait. Elle esquissa un sourire en se rappelant le cri épouvanté que James avait poussé en se voyant dans le miroir le lendemain matin.  
  
— Je te fais rire ? questionna soudainement James.  
  
Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres bien dessinées.  
  
— Je pensais à la fois où j'avais relié tes taches de rousseur ensemble.  
  
Contrairement à ce que Rose avait imaginé, James ne perdit pas son sourire et éclata même d'un grand rire.   
  
— Tu m'avais quand même bien eu, remarqua-t-il.   
— En même temps, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas fouiner dans mes cahiers.  
— J'avais fait ça ? fit mine de s'étonner James.  
— Strangulot ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui donner un léger coup de pieds dans les côtes.  
  
James rit de plus bel avant d'attraper la cheville de sa cousine pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Rose se sentit rougir légèrement et fut soulagée que le clair de lune ne permette pas au jeune homme de le remarquer.  
  
— Tu devrais venir ici, Rosie, déclara finalement James en se décalant.  
  
D'une caresse certainement involontaire, les doigts de l'ancien Gryffondor provoquèrent des frissons le long de la jambe de Rose.  
  
— T'as la chair de poule, remarqua-t-il. Allez viens ! ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Rose, trop gênée, n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas froid et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors que James jetait le sortilège. Après quelques hésitations, l'ancienne Poufsouffle se coucha à côté de lui.  
  
— Tu peux mettre ta tête sur mon bras tu sais, déclara James.  
— Je voudrais pas te faire mal, répliqua-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.  
— Viens ! Insista-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme finit par accepter et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Le sol était un peu humide mais la bulle de chaleur que James avait invoquée les protégeait du froid.  
  
— C'est cool ce que vous avez fait pour Lily, Albus et toi, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
James haussa les épaules avant d'assurer que cela était tout à fait normal. Malgré leur différence, les trois frères et sœurs étaient plus proches qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Tout ce que Rose n'était pas de son frère. Ce dernier était de ceux qui avait toujours trouvé son engouement pour l'écriture futile. Hugo ne lisait jamais de romans et faisait preuve d'un manque d'imagination qui l'avait souvent surpris. Là où Rose avait un tempérament discret et timide, Hugo était de ces Gryffondor qui n'hésitaient pas à donner leur opinion, il parlait fort et tout le monde l'écoutait. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux jeunes gens ne s'aimaient pas, simplement leur manque d'intérêts communs avait fini par les éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
  
— Ça lui fait plaisir, ça nous fait plaisir et ça fait plaisir aux parents ! Que demande le peuple ! plaisanta James.  
  
Rose ne put s'empêcher de noter la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.  
  
— Ginny et Harry se sont encore disputés ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
— Ouais, répondit-il. C'est toujours la même chose avec eux de toute manière, soupira-t-il. L'un demande un truc à l'autre, l'autre le prend pour un reproche et se vexe, ils se disputent, ne se parlent plus pendant un laps de temps variable avant de se réconcilier. C'est juste que...   
  
James soupira tout en continuant de fixer le ciel. Ses parents se disputaient depuis des années et Rose devinait que son cousin ne supportait plus cette situation.  
  
— Enfin... Heureusement que je ne vis plus avec eux, finit-il.  
  
Rose posa sa main sur le torse de James et le tapota doucement en signe de réconfort.  
  
— Remarque même si c'est pour se crier dessus, au moins les tiens se parlent encore, constata Rose tristement.  
  
James tourna soudainement son visage vers elle plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux bleus de sa cousine. Cette dernière se demandait de plus en plus si ses parents s'aimaient encore ou continuait à vivre ensemble par habitude seulement.  
  
— Je suis désolé, Rosie, souffla James.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire mélancolique.  
  
— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.   
  
Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Le cœur de Rose rata un battement en le voyant tendre la main vers elle. Les doigts de l'ancien Gryffondor effleurèrent son visage, provoquant une traînée de frisson sur leur passage avant de lentement glisser vers la mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Rose dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas fermer les yeux alors que James la plaçait délicatement derrière son oreille.  
  
— Tu frissonnes, remarqua-t-il.  
  
Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais oublia tout ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque les lèvres de James se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout cela s'était passé si vite que la jeune femme n'avait compris ce qui se passait seulement lorsque la bouche de son cousin commença à se mouvoir sur la sienne. Instinctivement, Rose combla la distance entre leurs deux corps, se pressant doucement contre lui. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux roux de James tandis que ce dernier défaisait le chignon qui retenait les siens d'un geste habile de la main.  
  
Enhardie, Rose se colla un peu plus contre lui et le poussa doucement sur le dos. Les bras enroulés autour de son corps, James l'attira contre lui et l'entraîna au-dessus de lui. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent vers ses reins caressant son dos à travers sa robe. A califourchon sur James, Rose sentait le désir qu'elle provoquait en lui. Instinctivement, elle commença à mouvoir ses hanches contre les siennes. James poussa un léger gémissement contre sa bouche tandis que ses mains se posèrent au creux de ses genoux avant de remonter lentement vers ses cuisses. Le mouvement releva sa robe et malgré le sortilège de chaleur, un frisson la parcourut. Les lèvres de son cousin quittèrent les siennes et se perdirent dans son cou.  
  
Rose s'entendit pousser un gémissement plus aigu que les autres. La friction provoquée par ses coups de hanches était doucement en train de l'amener vers le plaisir. Elle sentit les mains de James passer sous sa culotte et empoigner les lobes de ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui. Rose ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors que les hanches du jeune homme venaient à la rencontre des siennes. James s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres l'empêchant par la même occasion d'être trop bruyante.  
  
Sa respiration était forte et Rose pouvait sentir que le cœur de son cousin comme le sien battaient à une vitesse affolante dans leur poitrine. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le paradis. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de James et blottit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque.  
  
— Juste là, oui, souffla-t-elle haletante.  
  
Encouragé, son cousin se fit encore plus enthousiaste et Rose poussa un petit cri tandis qu'elle sentait le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme. Elle cessa de bouger quelques instants tout au bien-être qu'elle était en train de ressentir. James s'empara doucement de ses lèvres la sortant par la même occasion de sa transe. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser passionnément avant de reprendre ses mouvements, lui aussi méritait d'expérimenter ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Rose le sentit se tendre légèrement sous elle et esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus doux, presque amoureux.  
  
Cette simple pensée fut comme un rappel à la réalité pour Rose. La jeune femme s'éloigna violemment de lui et se laissa tomber à sa droite. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de honte en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
  
— Oh Merlin ! Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Bon ou mauvais Merlin ? questionna James d'une petite voix.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Rose put constater que son cousin avait le visage tourné vers elle.   
  
— Rosie, souffla James en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.   
— Je... Je suis désolée, James, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Rose pouvait encore sentir la trace de la main de son cousin sur sa peau.   
  
— Rosie ! Rose ! Attends ! l'appela James derrière elle.  
  
La jeune femme accéléra le pas et descendit la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient en trottinant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? L'horreur de la situation lui revint en plein visage. Son cousin. James était son cousin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée. Que lui avait-il pris à lui aussi ?  
  
— Rose !   
  
Elle atteignit la porte avant que James ne la rattrape. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans le salon de la demeure familiale.   
  
— Bah ! Où t'étais ? On t'a cherchée avec Jonas, déclara Molly en venant vers elle.  
— Je... Je suis allée faire un tour dehors avec James, répondit-elle en le voyant pénétrer dans la maison.  
  
Il avait réajusté sa chemise et discipliner ses cheveux. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention tout en poursuivant :  
  
— J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.  
  
Molly lui offrit un grand sourire et Rose ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa cousine et meilleure amie ne réagirait certainement pas ainsi si elle savait ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
— Eurydice et Louis ont proposé qu'on joue au tarot. Ça te tente ? questionna Molly en passant son bras sous celui de Rose.  
— Oui bien sûr, répliqua la jeune femme en se laissant entraîner.  
  
Elle ne jeta pas même un regard dans la direction de James de peur de se trahir.  
  
— Rose ! s'exclama Louis en la voyant. On attendait plus que toi !  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire et prit place en face de lui. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure quand il s'agissait de jouer à ce jeu. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit James appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée qui discutait avec une des amies de Lily. Malgré elle, Rose ressentit comme une pointe de jalousie qu'elle réprimanda bien vite. Elle n'avait nullement le droit d'être jalouse ainsi. Reportant son attention sur le jeu, Rose se fit la promesse d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle oublierait, elle le devait.


	2. Suis-moi, je te fuis !

Cela faisait près de trois mois que Rose ne s'était pas trouvée seule avec James. Les trois premières semaines, James lui avait envoyé son hibou plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout parler de ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Lily. Toutefois devant l'absence de réponse, le jeune homme avait fini par abandonner. Ils auraient pu se parler durant les repas dominicaux au Terrier mais Rose avait pris grand soin de l'éviter et lorsqu'elle ne le pouvait pas, l'ancienne Poufsouffle s'assurait de toujours être accompagnée en sa présence.  
  
Quatre semaines plus tôt, espérant l'oublier, Rose était sortie boire un verre avec Molly et avait rencontré un jeune homme un peu plus âgé. Il était brun, avait les yeux verts, la peau matte et une voix magnifique. La première fois que Rose l'avait entendue, Antoine jouait avec son groupe dans le pub où Molly et elle s'étaient rendues.  
  
Quatre semaines plus tard, et comme presque tous les ans, Rose fêtait son anniversaire entourée de sa famille. Elle n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas voulu inviter Antoine. Elle le connaissait depuis peu de temps et avait peur que ses proches les imaginent déjà mariés avec trois enfants, une maison et un hibou. Puis, finalement, Molly l'avait convaincue et l'avait assurée que cela se passerait bien. Rose s'était rassurée en se disant que James ne serait pas là. Il avait dit durant le repas dominical la semaine précédant l'anniversaire qu'il devait tenir la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses oncles George et Ron car leur employé du week-end était indisponible. Leur grand-mère avait suggéré de fermer la boutique – elle avait des difficultés à supporter que la famille ne puisse plus se réunir en entier aussi souvent qu'elle le faisait par le passé – mais James avait refusé. La fin de l'été était toujours une de leurs périodes les plus actives avec Halloween et le premier avril, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rater des ventes sous aucun prétexte.  
  
En apprenant que James ne serait pas là, Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir soulagé. Elle avait croisé le regard de son cousin et avait baissé les yeux, gênée en voyant la tristesse qu'avait provoqué sa réaction. Plus tard, Molly lui avait demandé si James et elle s'étaient disputés. Rose avait assuré que non, prenant sur elle de ne pas détourner le regard et espérant que le rouge de ses joues pourrait être pris pour des coups de soleil. Sa meilleure amie l'avait fixée plusieurs secondes par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil avant de secouer lentement la tête. Elle avait poussé un soupir avant de réajuster son chapeau et de se réinstaller correctement sur sa chaise longue. Molly avait la chance d'avoir hérité de la peau de sa mère et bronzait toujours très rapidement tandis que Rose restait désespérément blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine malgré les heures passées au soleil. Elle avait cessé d'essayer de prendre des couleurs depuis longtemps mais aimait trop la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau pour ne pas en profiter.  
  
Rose sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un craquement sonore retentit derrière elle. Après d'âpres négociations, la jeune femme avait réussi à obtenir de sa grand-mère l'autorisation d'aider Molly et Hugo à mettre la table. Le père de Rose était parti discuter avec Harry d'une affaire concernant des contrefaçons de farces et attrapes tandis que Ginny donnait la main à la cuisine et qu'Hermione avait dû s'éclipser dans le salon pour avoir une communication par cheminées avec sa collègue, Esther Weiss.  
  
— James ! s'exclama Hugo enthousiaste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, vieux ?  
  
Le cœur de Rose rata un battement en entendant le prénom de son cousin. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui. Hugo était déjà en train de le saluer chaleureusement. Le regard de James se posa sur elle. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres mais la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter avec elle.  
  
— Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir, lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.  
  
Plusieurs expressions se succédèrent sur le visage de James. La déception dans un premier temps, rapidement remplacée par la tristesse et finalement par l'agacement.  
  
— Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux pas que je sois là, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais James demandait déjà où se trouvait sa fille. Après avoir reçu la réponse, il les quitta sans même la regarder. L'ancienne Poufsouffle sentit son cœur se serrer et dut se forcer à reporter son attention sur le pliage des serviettes. Elle avait appris un sortilège permettant la création d'origami durant une matinée moins remplie que les autres à la librairie où elle travaillait.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Rose ! s'exclama Hugo visiblement outré.  
— Je m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il soit là, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Et t'étais obligée de l'accueillir comme ça ? Tu sais qu'il a échangé une de ses journées de repos avec un des employés de la boutique spécialement pour être là !  
  
Rose se sentit rougir mais garda malgré cela une expression neutre.  
  
— C'est gentil de sa part, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Hugo poussa un soupir agacé avant de commencer à placer les couverts sur la table certainement plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait fait dans des circonstances normales. Rose releva son visage vers sa meilleure amie qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.   
  
— Ça va ? demanda Molly en remuant silencieusement ses lèvres.   
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête en esquissant un petit sourire qu'elle se doutait peu convaincant, puis reporta son attention sur son ouvrage.   
  
— Rose ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! s'exclama sa mère de l'intérieur de la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui sa mère parlait avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec Antoine. Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Avec l'arrivée de James, la jeune femme avait complètement oublié que l'homme qu'elle fréquentait, serait là.  
  
— Rose, prononça-t-il.  
  
Son délicieux accent français donnait une touche exotique à son prénom qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver charmante.  
  
— Antoine, répliqua-t-elle en se levant tel un piquet.  
  
L'homme lui offrit un immense sourire avant de venir vers elle à grands pas. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
— Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-il.  
  
Rose esquissa un sourire tout en s'éloignant doucement de lui. Elle n'avait pas même pensé à le prévenir que son anniversaire en tant que tel n'aurait pas lieu avant le mercredi suivant.  
  
— Merci, répliqua-t-elle. Tu... Je ne t'ai pas présenté... Euh... Antoine, voici mon frère, Hugo et ma cousine et meilleure amie Molly, dit-elle en les désignant l'un après l'autre. Les gars, Antoine, mon... Euh...  
— Son petit ami, intervint-il en posant une main dans son dos.  
  
Il tendit l'autre à Hugo qui la serra avant de faire de même avec Molly.  
  
— Félicitations au fait, déclara-t-il en baissant son regard vers le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Rose m'en a parlé, ajouta-t-il face au regard étonné de Molly.  
— Oh ! Merci, répliqua-t-elle sincère.  
  
Rose avait été une des premières à apprendre la grossesse de sa cousine. L'annonce avait eu lieu à peine une semaine après l'anniversaire de Lily. Les deux amies s'étaient retrouvées dans un salon de thé non loin de la librairie dans laquelle travaillait Rose. Elles avaient commandé toutes les deux un thé vert au jasmin et Molly avait ajouté une petite cuillererée de miel au breuvage tandis que sa cousine avait préféré le boire au naturel. La transition n'avait pas été facile pour la jeune femme. Rose adorait le sucré et n'avait longtemps vécu que pour les desserts qu'elle dégustait chez ses grand-parents paternels chaque week-end. Puis, elle avait grossi. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la période durant laquelle la simple image de son reflet dans la glace lui faisait horreur. Il lui avait fallu faire beaucoup d'efforts pour retrouver non pas son corps d'adolescente mais une taille qui lui permettait de se mettre en maillot de bain sans avoir honte du regard que pouvaient porter les autres sur elle. Molly et elle avaient parlé de choses et d'autres, de leurs parents, de Jonas et son désir de retourner dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Elles avaient abordé le sujet délicat de la vie sentimentale de Rose. Depuis que Scorpius l'avait quittée, la jeune femme n'avait vécu aucune aventure sentimentale. Elle avait tant souffert lorsque son ex petit ami était parti qu'elle ne préférait pas retenter l'expérience malgré les encouragements de Molly et même de Dominique. Cette dernière n'était pas du genre à se fixer et Rose savait que cela commençait à inquiéter certains membres de leur famille, notamment leur grand-mère.  
  
Rose avait pensé un instant lui parler de James mais l'idée avait été vite définie comme mauvaise. Molly avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle était aussi leur cousine. Et puis, la jeune femme avait bien trop peur de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux, elle ne le supporterait pas.  
  
— J'ai... Je suis enceinte, avait lâché soudainement Molly.  
  
Rose l'avait fixée quelques instants sans savoir si elle avait bien compris ce que son amie venait de dire.  
  
— Tu... ? Je... Félicitations Mo ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque l'information fut assimilée.  
  
La jeune femme s'était levée de table pour la serrer dans ses bras et n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer de joie en apprenant que Jonas et elle voulaient qu'elle soit la marraine de l'enfant.  
  
Rose s'éloigna d'Antoine lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de son père et de son oncle Harry derrière elle. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et semblait pensif. La jeune femme devina qu'il devait très certainement réfléchir à une des affaires sur lesquelles il était en train de travailler. Malgré la défaite de Voldemort plus de trente ans plus tôt, des mages noirs en herbe voyaient le jour chaque année. Le dernier en date testait ses potions sur des enfants moldus qui, la plupart du temps, mouraient dans d'atroces douleurs. Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler en approchant d'eux et le regard de Ron se posa sur Antoine.   
  
Rose avait toujours détesté la manière dont son père s'était comporté avec ses petits amis. Lorsqu'elle avait invité Colin Jackson, le premier garçon qu'elle avait fréquenté, à passer l'après-midi chez elle et qu'elle l'avait présenté à Ron, ce dernier n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui écraser les doigts quand il lui avait serré la main avant de préciser qu'il savait très bien se servir d'un fusil. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait car Colin était né-Moldu. Toutefois, la rencontre avec Scorpius avait été bien pire et le comportement de son père agaçait encore Rose même des années plus tard alors que le Serdaigle et elle n'étaient même plus ensemble. Ce jour-là, Ron n'avait pas manqué de parler de ses talents en défense contre les forces du Mal puis avait fait un commentaire sur le fait que certains mangemorts s'en étaient tout de même bien sortis. Scorpius avait été parfait et était resté courtois malgré le comportement tout à fait déplacé du père de sa petite amie. Rose, quant à elle était devenue rouge de honte et Hermione avait lancé un regard noir à son époux. L'agacement de Rose n'avait fait que se décupler quand Hugo avait ramené sa première petite amie chez eux. Il avait quinze ans comme elle lorsque Jessica était venue mais contrairement à elle, son frère n'avait reçu que des félicitations de la part de leur père.   
  
— Bonjour Papa, déclara Rose en venant vers lui.  
  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers son oncle qu'elle salua en souriant. Le souci avait accéléré la formation des rides sur le front de Harry, ce qui lui donnait toujours un air sérieux.  
  
— Alors c'est toi le fameux Antoine dont Rose nous a tant parlé, dit Ron en tendant sa main au Français.  
  
Ce dernier la serra et lui offrit un sourire.  
  
— En bien, j'espère, Mr Weasley, plaisanta-t-il.   
— De l'humour, j'aime ça, répondit Ron.   
  
Rose espéra que le reste du repas se passerait aussi bien que leur rencontre mais elle redoutait que son père ne se permette de faire une remarque concernant le fait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le poursuivre à coup de chauve-furie s'il faisait souffrir sa petite fille chérie. La jeune femme ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était passé avec Scorpius. Lors de leur séparation, Rose n'avait pas osé dire à ses parents la fin de leur histoire pendant plusieurs semaines de peur que Ron mette à exécution ses menaces. Elle se rappelait que Molly avait trouvé cela stupide jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apprenne que son père avait déjà été sur le point d'aller provoquer le jeune Malefoy en duel lorsqu'il avait su que sa fille avait pleuré suite à une dispute entre eux.  
  
La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir arriver le reste de la famille. Matilda, la fille de James, allait sur six ans et rentrerait en première année d''école élémentaire la semaine suivante. La fillette se précipita vers Rose pour lui souhaiter une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire et la gratifia même d'un bisou un peu baveux. Avec ses deux couettes brunes et son sourire espiègle, Matilda était une enfant aussi jolie que joyeuse. Fergus, le fils de Victoire et Teddy, était en train de jouer avec Eachna, la fille d'Eurydice et Louis. Les deux bambins s'entendaient très bien malgré leur quatorze mois d'écart et l'animosité à peine dissimulée entre leurs mères.  
  
Rose entreprit de présenter Antoine avant que l'apéritif ne soit servi et que les invités ne commencent à se répartir en petits groupes plus ou moins grands autour de la desserte sur laquelle étaient posés les amuse-bouches. Chacun leva son verre à la santé de Rose et cette dernière esquissa un sourire gêné avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel. Les conversations envahirent alors le jardin des Weasley. D'un côté, Percy discutait avec Louis, Fred et Hermione des nouvelles réglementations mises en place par le Ministère. D'un autre, Eurydice, James, Lily et Bill pronostiquaient sur le prochain gagnant de la ligue de Quiddtich de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Ginny discutait avec Fleur et Audrey des meilleurs remèdes pour soigner l'aile d'un hibou. Du coin de l’œil, Rose remarqua qu'Antoine parlait avec son père, Harry et George.   
  
— T'es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Molly dans un murmure.  
— Oui, oui. J'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, mentit-elle.  
  
Malgré elle, Rose ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de James. Ce jour-là, il portait une chemise bleue foncée dont il avait relevé les manches et qui dessinait parfaitement son torse et mettait en valeur la musculature de ses bras. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage de son cousin et plongea son regard dans celui noisette de James. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Rose ne reporte son attention sur Molly. Sa meilleure amie s'était récemment rendue à un rendez-vous chez la sage-femme qui devait l'accoucher. Cette dernière lui avait appris qu'elle était désormais capable de leur dire le sexe de l'enfant à naître mais Jonas et Molly n'étaient pas certains de vouloir le savoir.  
  
— Tu ferais quoi si t'étais moi, Rosie ?  
— Est-ce que tu penses que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose que le bébé soit un garçon ou une fille ?  
— Non, tout ce que nous voulons c'est qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé.  
— Tu as donc la réponse à ta question, répliqua Rose en souriant.  
  
Molly sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement comprendre ce que sa cousine sous-entendait.   
  
— On va attendre, tu as raison. Ce n'est de toute manière pas comme si on comptait peindre sa chambre en rose ou en bleu.  
— C'est très joli le bleu pourtant, rétorqua Rose. Je...  
— Rose, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît, déclara la voix de James à sa droite.  
  
La jeune femme sursauta, surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir dans leur direction.  
  
— Ouais bien sûr, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
— En... En privé, ajouta-t-il d'un air tout à fait détaché.   
  
Rose fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Était-il fou ?   
  
— C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai parlé la dernière fois pour tu vois...  
— Oulah ! Ça parle en langage codé, je pense que je devrais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard, Rosie. A plus James !  
  
Rose regarda sa meilleure amie s'éloigner avant de tourner son attention vers son cousin.  
  
— Pas ici, dit-il. Lily ! Tu peux surveiller Mati, il faut que je montre un truc à Rose, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur.  
  
Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête absolument pas perturbée par le fait que James et Rose s'éloignent ensemble. L'ancienne Poufsouffle jeta un regard circulaire aux invités et constata que personne ne semblait les regarder de manière suspicieuse. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils ne se doutaient de rien.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer, James ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'atelier de leur grand-père.  
  
Le cœur de Rose battait la chamade. Une partie d'elle lui criait de fuir tandis que l'autre la pressait de se laisser aller.  
  
— C'est à l'intérieur, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette. A toi l'honneur, dit-il en la laissant passer la première.  
  
Il pénétra à sa suite et ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Rose s'attendit à se faire plaquer contre un mur et couvrir de baisers et bien malgré elle, cette perspective réjouissait la deuxième partie de son cerveau. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait imaginé ne se produit pas. James passa à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers la paillasse où leur grand-père démontait et remontait ses trouvailles depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent un vieux modèle de téléphone portable tactile alors que sa cousine le fixait sans comprendre.  
  
— James ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? questionna-t-elle essayant de garder une voix neutre.  
  
Après quelques secondes sans répondre le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et plongea se yeux dans les siens.   
  
— Ça fait trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, déclara-t-il.  
— Trois mois ? James ! On a discuté la semaine dernière sur... Euh... C'était pas sur le prochain concert que Lily veut aller voir ?  
  
Son cousin secoua lentement la tête.  
  
— Tu m'évites, répliqua-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Ne crois pas que je sois stupide, je l'ai remarqué.  
— Je ne t'évite pas, mentit-elle.  
  
Rose dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas reculer contre la porte de l'atelier et ne pas baisser le regard.   
  
— Rose ! Je suis désolé si... Merlin ! s'irrita-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.   
  
Il poussa un soupir et la fixa en silence quelques instants avant de déclarer :  
  
— Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'on a fait et je sais que ça t'a plu aussi mais franchement j'en viens à me dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que ça n'arrive pas.  
  
Rose pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux noisette alors qu'il disait ça et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Son cousin avait raison, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait ressenti un grand plaisir lors de leur entrevue mais malgré cela elle n'avait pu empêcher la honte de s'insinuer en elle.  
  
— Ce que je veux dire, Rosie, c'est que au delà du fait que je suis très attiré par toi.  
  
A la fois gênée et flattée, la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Elle retint difficilement un sourire en voyant que celles de James avaient rosi.  
  
— Au delà de ça, tu es très importante pour moi et je... Enfin, tu vois.   
  
Il se frotta de nouveau la tête mal à l'aise. Le grand et beau James Sirius Potter n'était pas dans son élément lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments.  
  
— J'ai pas envie de gâcher tout ça. Donc je suis désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser et ça n'arrivera plus.  
  
Rose sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle serra les poings tentant de les retenir mais n'y parvint pas et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être aussi forte que sa mère.   
  
— Rosie, souffla James visiblement désemparé.  
— Ne fais pas attention. Je pleure souvent pour rien, tu le sais, non ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement joyeux.  
— Viens là ! lança-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, respirant doucement l'odeur de son parfum. Il portait le même depuis quatre ou cinq ans et Rose l'avait toujours bien aimé. Il était doux, n'agressait pas les narines et se mariait parfaitement avec son porteur. L'ancienne Poufsouffle s'agrippa à sa chemise, la froissant très certainement mais ses pensées ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur ce détail préférant s'arrêter sur le plaisir que provoquait en elle leur étreinte.  
  
— Rose ! Je... Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais mais... mais toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda James doucement.  
  
La jeune femme se détacha de ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas garder l'esprit clair alors que ces derniers enserraient sa taille.  
  
— Tu es mon cousin, James. Nous sommes de la même famille, ce n'est pas normal.  
— Ce n'est pas illégal non plus.  
  
Rose secoua la tête.  
  
— Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris la dernière fois, je...   
  
Elle se tut, la gorge nouée. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire la vérité. Comment avait-il fait pour lui annoncer de manière aussi naturelle qu'il était attiré par elle ? Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que diraient les membres de leur famille s'ils savaient. Elle voyait l'horreur dans les yeux de leurs parents et le dégoût dans ceux de leurs cousins. Leurs grand-parents seraient très certainement déçus de leur comportement et leurs frères et sœurs ne pourraient plus les regarder dans les yeux.  
  
— C'était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
  
James fit un pas en arrière avant de hocher tristement la tête.  
  
— Joyeux anniversaire, Rosie, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais James était déjà passé à côté d'elle et était en train d'ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction et lui offrit un petit sourire.  
  
— A tout à l'heure, cousine ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Le cœur de Rose se serra malgré elle. Tout allait revenir à la normale, elle devrait s'en réjouir. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Elle se força à arborer un grand sourire et espéra que ses yeux n'avaient pas trop rougis. Rose ferma la porte de l'atelier derrière elle avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où avait lieu sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle pouvait le faire ! Tout serait de nouveau comme avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Croyiez-vous que James et elle allaient se tomber dans les bras ? Pensez-vous que la situation va rester ainsi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	3. Fuis-moi, je te suis !

James travaillait à la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses oncles depuis l'été de ses seize ans. Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, cet emploi saisonnier lui avait permis de gagner un peu d'argent. Il en avait mis beaucoup de côté et en avait dépensé tout autant dans des sorties ou des voyages avec ses amis. Le travail au magasin avait fini par devenir une obligation quand il avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie. Clarissa, sa petite amie de l'époque, était tombée enceinte et le jeune homme se devait de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de l'enfant à naître. Il se rappelait parfaitement la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé la grossesse de la Serdaigle. Sa mère avait fait une remarque concernant le fait que Pansy – c'était le nom de la mère de Clarissa – avait fini par parvenir à ses fins tandis que son père s'était contenté de le regarder en silence. James se rappelait s'être un peu agacé, déçu du manque de soutien de ses parents.   
  
— On dirait que je viens de vous annoncer que j'ai une maladie en phase terminale pas que je vais être papa, avait-il dit exactement.  
  
Ginny et Harry avaient échangé un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fils. La première s'était excusée et lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui alors que le deuxième lui avait demandé si Clarissa et lui savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sans doute, s'imaginaient-ils que Clarissa irait avorter. James mentirait s'il disait qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé mais le jeune couple avait décidé de le garder. Des années après et malgré leur séparation, le jeune homme ne regrettait pas la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Matilda était son bonheur. Son ancienne petit amie et lui avaient opté pour la garde alternée. La fillette passait donc une semaine chez l'un avant d'aller une semaine chez l'autre. Elle avait deux maisons, comme elle disait souvent.  
  
— Bonjour Mrs Finnigan, déclara James en voyant la femme d'une trentaine d'années pénétrer dans la boutique.  
— James ! Je me disais bien que c'était toi qui tenais le magasin le mardi.  
— Toujours Mrs Finnigan, répliqua-t-il en lui offrant un sourire charmant.  
  
Ce dernier s'élargit quand l'ancien Gryffondor vit les joues de la femme se colorer légèrement. James avait remarqué dès ses premières visites que l'épouse de l'ancien camarade de classe de son père n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes et en jouait de temps à autres.   
  
— Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? questionna-t-il, avenant.  
— Un cadeau pour mon fils. Il veut un animal de compagnie depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit une trop grand responsabilité pour lui, puis j'ai pensé à vos boursouflets, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où les petites créatures se trouvaient.  
  
James la suivit tout en lui expliquant que les boursouflets étaient très appréciés des enfants, ne demandaient que peu de soins et étaient très affectueux.   
  
— J'en ai moi-même offert un à ma fille pour son cinquième anniversaire, déclara-t-il.  
— Votre fille ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille, vous êtes si jeune.  
— Vous me flattez, Mrs Finnigan, plaisanta-t-il en souriant. Un coup de cœur ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils observaient les boursouflets dans leur cage en verre.  
— Celui-là, déclara-t-elle en pointant le boursouflet bleu électrique.  
  
Il s'agissait aussi de la seule petite créature active, les autres dormaient tranquillement dans leurs nids et ne semblaient pas se soucier du monde extérieur.  
  
— Vous êtes sûre de vouloir choisir le plus actif de la portée ? interrogea James.  
— C'est lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne peut être que lui, répondit Mrs Finnigan sûre d'elle.  
— D'accord, répliqua le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte de la cage.  
  
Il glissa une main dedans et la petite créature, curieuse, vint se poser dessus.   
  
— Vous voulez la prendre ?  
— Je peux ? questionna la cliente, surprise.  
— Bien sûr, rétorqua James en la posant délicatement entre les doigts de la femme.  
  
Mrs Finnigan commença à caresser le pelage doux et soyeux de la bête et poussa un petit cri amusé en sentant la langue du boursouflet sur son poignet. James esquissa un sourire en l'entendant émettre un bourdonnement de contentement.  
  
— On dirait qu'elle vous a adoptée, déclara le jeune homme heureux. Vous la prenez alors ?  
— Oui, répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.  
— Je vous passe une petite boîte de transport dans ce cas-là, déclara James en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la boutique.  
  
Mrs Finnigan le suivit et lui tendit le boursouflet avant d'aller prendre sa bourse dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. La femme lui demanda le prix que coûtait la créature magique et lui donna vingt-cinq mornilles que le jeune homme rangea dans la caisse enregistreuse. C'était une vieille machine moldue que les jumeaux avaient modifiée à l'époque où ils avaient ouvert le magasin, et parfois James se demandait comment elle pouvait encore fonctionner.  
  
— Au revoir James ! Et merci de votre aide, lança Mrs Finnigan sincère.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor la salua poliment et lui offrit un grand sourire alors qu'elle quittait la boutique. Il attendit que la porte se ferme avant de jeter un coup d’œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus du comptoir. Il était onze heures cinquante-cinq et Damian, un de ses collègues, ne devrait pas tarder arriver ce qui lui permettrait d'aller prendre sa pause déjeuner. Le jeune homme se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire à sa cousine. Rose ne l'évitait plus mais il n'avait pu que constater le fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils leur arrivaient de discuter seul à seul durant les repas dominicaux mais là où avant leur mésaventure, ils déjeunaient ensemble au moins une fois par semaine, désormais ils se voyaient presque uniquement au Terrier. Le jeune homme avait bien essayé de l'inviter à déjeuner plusieurs fois mais Rose n'avait cessé de se trouver des excuses.   
  
Le comportement de sa cousine le peinait même s'il le comprenait. James ne savait pas exactement quand il avait commencé à ressentir plus qu'un lien filial avec Rose. Adolescent, sa cousine et lui n'étaient pas très proches. Elle traînait toujours avec Molly, sa seule amie, puis avait commencé à sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy. Il croyait aussi se rappeler d'un premier petit ami dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, mais Rose et lui n'étaient pas restés longtemps ensemble.   
  
Scorpius et Rose s'étaient séparés peu avant le vingtième anniversaire de cette dernière. Il se rappelait l'avoir retrouvée en train de pleurer derrière l'atelier de leur grand-père. Ce week-end là, Matilda était avec sa mère et James était donc venu seul au Terrier. Il avait bien remarqué la mine sombre de sa cousine mais n'avait pas osé poser de questions. Il savait que la situation entre ses parents et Rose n'était pas au beau fixe depuis qu'elle avait refusé un poste au Ministère, préférant un petit temps partiel dans une librairie. Plus jeune, James se rappelait l'avoir trouvée stupide lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère dire que sa cousine souhaitait devenir écrivaine. C'était désormais lui qui se sentait bête d'avoir été un adolescent aussi fermé d'esprit.   
  
Il se rappelait l'avoir regardée sans rien dire quelques instants. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continuait de sangloter assise contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment.  
  
— Tu t'es fait mal, Rose ? avait-il finalement osé demander.  
  
La jeune femme avait relevé un visage surpris vers lui avant de le cacher dans ses mains. James avait pourtant eu le temps de remarquer ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son air un peu défait.  
  
— C'est rien, dit-elle, tu sais bien que je pleure toujours pour rien.  
  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité en l'entendant dire cela. Il était vrai que Rose avait toujours eu la larme facile. Elle pleurait en voyant des chiots ou des chatons, pleurait en regardant un film moldu triste, pleurait lorsque lui ou un de ses cousins refusait de jouer avec elle. En grandissant, les raisons de ses pleurs s'étaient modifiés. Rose ne savait pas toujours exprimer sa colère et sa frustration alors quand la soupape explosait les vannes retenant ses larmes lâchaient aussi. La plupart des autres cousins l'avait surnommée la pleurnicharde et James n'était pas le dernier à avoir utilisé ce surnom.  
  
— Rose ! Que se passe-t-il ? avait-il questionné en se mettant à son niveau.  
— Tu vas te moquer de moi, avait-elle répliqué.  
— Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, Rose. Je te le promets.  
  
Elle avait relevé son visage vers lui et lui avait jeté un regard incertain. Son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues laissant quelques traînées noires.  
  
— Scorpius m'a quittée, avait-elle lâché soudainement.  
  
James fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu Hermione lui demander des nouvelles du fils Malefoy et pensait bien avoir vu Rose répondre avec un sourire qu'il se portait à merveille.  
  
— Personne ne le sait, avait-elle ajouté. J'ose pas le dire à mes parents. J'ai pas envie d'entendre mon père dire qu'il me l'avait bien dit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
— Oh ! Rose, avait-il soufflé en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa cousine.  
  
Elle s'était blottie contre son cou, sanglotant contre son t-shirt aux couleurs des Harpies, le club pour lequel sa mère avait joué lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.  
  
— Il... Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait enfermé, qu'il... qu'il avait envie de voir autre chose... que j'étais sa première petite amie et qu'il ne voulait pas regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir profité de sa jeunesse, avait-elle bredouillé. Je me sens tellement stupide. J'étais... Je m'étais imaginée tellement de fois passer le restant de ma vie avec lui, je pensais... J'ai l'impression que pour lui ces trois années n'ont pas compté...  
— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le dit pas que ça n'a pas compté, avait tenté de la rassurer James.  
— Si ça avait compté, tu penses qu'il se serait trouvé une nouvelle copine à peine deux semaines après notre séparation ! avait répliqué Rose, irritée.  
  
James n'avait pu cacher la moue qui était apparue sur son visage.  
  
— Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule façon moldue ?  
— Noooon, avait-elle rétorqué, visiblement outré. Tu vois c'est aussi pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père, je sais que si je lui en parle la première chose qu'il va vouloir faire c'est aller donner une leçon à Scorpius. Je ne suis pas un objet, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se batte à ma place et en plus ça n'a rien de réconfortant.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour te remonter le moral alors ? Tu veux qu'on sorte samedi prochain ? On pourrait aller voir un film ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau Disney qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir au cinéma.  
— Tu connais Disney, toi ? s'était-elle étonnée.  
— Tu sais, j'ai fait Étude des Moldus comme toi, Rosie, avait-il plaisanté. Et puis, j'ai toujours bien aimé aller au cinéma avec tes grand-parents. Ils étaient toujours assez cool pour nous le proposer aussi quand on les voyait.  
  
James avait esquissé un sourire en voyant celui qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de sa cousine. Comme il lui avait dit, ils étaient allés au cinéma la semaine suivante et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Le jeune homme songeait parfois que si quelqu'un lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait seize ans que Rose et lui se rapprocheraient au point qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, il l'aurait très certainement traité de fou. Plus jeune, James ne supportait pas sa cousine. Lorsqu'il la voyait au Terrier, Rose était toujours plongée dans un livre ou penchée sur son carnet en train d'écrire il ne savait quoi tandis que lui préférait aller jouer au Quidditch avec les autres membres de leur famille passionnés par ce sport.   
  
La porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes s'ouvrit faisant sortir James de ses pensées. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en voyant son collègue pénétrer dans le magasin.  
  
— Damian ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Très bien et toi ?  
  
James répondit poliment qu'il se portait comme un charme.   
  
— Tu as fait beaucoup de ventes ce matin ? interrogea Damian en passant derrière le comptoir.   
— Quelques-unes, répliqua-t-il. Mrs Finnigan vient de passer.  
— Ah ! Et elle a acheté quoi ? questionna son collègue avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Toutes les personnes ayant vu James avec la femme de Seamus Finnigan n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente à ses charmes.  
  
— Un boursouflet pour son fils.  
— Ah ! Cela lui aura donné une excuse pour venir te voir, plaisanta Damian taquin.  
  
James secoua la tête tout en souriant.  
  
— Ne le nie pas ! Je sais que tu l'as remarqué et que tu en joues d'ailleurs à merveille. Dans ces moments-là, je suis étonné que tu aies fréquenté Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard.  
  
Plus jeune, James se serait sans doute vexé qu'on ose remettre en question son appartenance à la maison des courageux mais la remarque de son collègue le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.   
  
— Bon, je te laisse ! A tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de quitter la boutique.  
  
Le magasin de ses oncles se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, contrairement à la librairie dans laquelle travaillait Rose. James marcha quelques minutes, saluant les commerçants qu'il croisait, et tourna à droite dans l'allée des Gobelins. C'était une petite rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse où se trouvaient quelques magasins mais surtout des sièges d'entreprises et des cabinets de notaires ou de défendeurs.  
  
James s'arrêta devant le numéro treize et poussa la porte. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois sur le lieu de travail de Rose, et le trouvait toujours aussi chaleureux. La patronne, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avait repris un concept moldu et avait installé une sorte de salon de thé dans un coin de sa boutique. Deux clientes s'y trouvaient actuellement et était en train de déguster un biscuit tout en lisant un livre. Ces derniers lévitaient dans les airs et James vit l'une des femmes faire tourner la page à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
— Bonjour Mon... James ! s'exclama Rose visiblement surprise de le voir.  
  
Le jeune homme reporta son attention vers sa cousine et constata qu'elle venait de descendre d'un petit escabeau. Elle lui avait expliqué une fois après qu'il lui eut fait part de son étonnement qu'elle n'utilise pas la magie, que les sortilèges ne pouvaient pas toujours remplacer la vigilance humaine notamment lorsqu'il fallait vérifier que certains titres ne manquaient pas sur les étagères.  
  
— Salut Rosie, répliqua James en esquissant un sourire.  
— Qu'est-ce... ? On avait prévu de se voir ?  
— Non, je me suis dit que j'allais t'emmener déjeuner chez La Jambe de Troll. Damian m'a dit qu'ils venaient tout juste de changer la carte. T'es déjà prise ? questionna-t-il en la voyant faire une légère moue.  
— Non, non, c'est juste que... Je vais prévenir Mrs Davidson que j'y vais et j'arrive, répondit-elle finalement.  
  
James la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le fond de la boutique et la réserve. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher son regard de descendre vers le fessier rebondi de sa cousine. Des images de leur entrevue, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui revinrent en mémoire et ses mains se fermèrent quelque peu lorsqu'il se rappela avoir pu les poser sur cette partie de l'anatomie de Rose. Il se demandait souvent si elle aussi repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Avait-elle envie de retenter l'expérience ? Il secoua la tête. Sa cousine avait été assez claire quant au fait qu'elle ne désirait en rien que cela se reproduise.   
  
— On peut y aller. Au revoir Mesdames, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux clientes.  
  
Ces dernières lui répondirent poliment tandis que James lui tenait la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir du magasin.  
  
— Tu t'attendais pas à me voir, remarqua le jeune homme alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers le restaurant.  
— Non, avoua-t-elle, mais ça me fait plaisir, hein ! Je suis toujours contente de te voir, James, assura-t-elle.  
— Mais tu ne devais pas retrouver Antoine, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, il la vit rougir légèrement.  
  
— On n'est plus ensemble, répondit-elle.  
— Hein ? Comment ça ?   
  
Rose haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer qu'elle avait préféré mettre fin à la relation quand elle avait constaté qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elle.  
  
— Et toi ?   
— Quoi moi ?  
— Je t'ai vu discuter avec Belinda à l'anniversaire de Lily, répliqua-t-elle. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas manqué de tenter ta chance.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire amusé et James fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir parlé à Belinda durant la soirée. Quand l'avait-elle vu ? Et comment pouvait-elle en parler comme s'il allait se jeter dans les bras d'une autre juste après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Était-ce l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui ? Avait-elle si peu d'estime pour lui ? Le jeune homme se mordit légèrement la langue pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.  
  
— Je n'ai jamais fréquenté Belinda, répondit-il finalement. Elle ne m'a jamais intéressée, elle.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction et vit qu'elle rougissait de plus belle. Il esquissa un léger sourire en constatant qu'elle avait très certainement compris le sous-entendu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant La Jambe de Troll, James ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer la première.  
  
— Bonjour les jeunes ! Vous êtes de retour alors ? questionna le propriétaire de l'établissement.  
— Bonjour Bobby, répliqua James joyeusement.  
  
Rose le salua tout aussi poliment mais avec plus de discrétion tandis que le propriétaire leur demandait de leurs nouvelles. James lui répondit, expliquant que le travail à la boutique avait été assez intense et assurant qu'ils avaient déserté sa table non pas par plaisir mais uniquement par obligation.  
  
— Pas de problème, James, rétorqua Bobby en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Votre table habituelle ?  
— Si elle est disponible.  
— Suivez-moi ! répliqua le patron en les guidant à travers son restaurant.  
  
Leur table était installée dans un coin assez reculé de l'établissement, non loin de la cheminée. Rose était frileuse et le feu permettait de la réchauffer en hiver. James, lui, était assis de telle manière qu'il pouvait observer la salle et les autres clients à son aise. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien.  
  
— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir, déclara-t-il après que le patron fut parti.  
— Et moi, heureuse que tu m'aies invitée, répondit Rose.  
  
Bien qu'elle ne mente sans doute pas, James crut déceler une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix. En entendant cela, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être, Rose n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. L'ancien Gryffondor s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un de plutôt doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire les expressions des autres mais avec sa cousine, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait compris qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais avait-elle honte car elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Ou simplement car elle avait eu un rapport physique avec un de ses cousins ? Il savait que pour Rose, et cela malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait avec sa mère, la famille était une notion très importante. Avait-elle pleuré car elle avait peur de ce que pourrait penser leurs parents ? Avait-elle pleuré car elle désirait être avec lui mais n'osait pas dépasser le tabou ? James secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se retire cette idée de la tête. Avoir trop d'espoir ne lui rapporterait rien de bon.  
  
— Tu vas prendre quoi ? questionna Rose en relevant son visage vers lui.  
— Sans doute du poulet au jus de citrouille. Et toi ?  
— Pareil.  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
— Tu vois ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien toi et moi, déclara-t-il, on aime manger les mêmes choses.  
  
Rose esquissa un sourire amusé avant que le silence s'installe entre eux. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, gêné. Par le passé, jamais leurs déjeuners n'avaient été aussi silencieux. Ils parlaient toujours d'un tas de sujets et les temps-morts étaient bien peu nombreux.  
  
— Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
— Calme. On a eu assez peu de clients mais cela m'a permis de pouvoir faire un tri dans ce qu'on propose et de revoir la vitrine. Et toi ?  
— Peu d'activités aussi mais j'ai vendu quelques nougats Néansang et un boursouflet. C'est dingue ! Trente ans plus tard, ça reste vraiment des classiques du magasin.  
— Vous avez avancé les tests pour votre nouveau produit qui devrait révolutionner le monde des farces mais dont tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ?  
— On avance à petits pas mais je ne pense pas que ce sera prêt pour Halloween.  
— Espérons que ce le soit avant le premier avril prochain.  
— Espérons ouais. Ah ! Au fait, tu me fais penser que j'ai fini le livre que tu m'as conseillé.   
— Lequel ? Le Davis ou le Selwyn ?  
— Le Selwyn. Elle est douée. J'ai du mal à imaginer que j'ai pu la côtoyer des années tout en sachant qu'elle était écrivaine et ne m'être jamais intéressé à ses bouquins.  
— Tu n'as jamais été très attiré par les livres, remarqua simplement Rose. Et tu crois que tu pourrais m'obtenir un autographe ?  
— On ne se voit plus trop depuis que Dudley est mort, répliqua James.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor se rappelait les déjeuners annuels voire semestriels auxquels ils devaient assister lors de son enfance et son adolescence. Harry et Dudley avaient rarement des choses à se dire et laissaient leurs épouses faire la conversation. Il n'avait jamais été proche du cousin de son père mais savait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour sa femme et leur deux enfants à son décès.  
  
Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à changer de sujet quand Bobby revint prendre leur commande. L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant qu'ils prenaient tous les deux le poulet au jus de citrouille. Ils étaient rares qu'ils ne demandent pas le même plat.  
  
— Ça se passe mieux avec ta mère ? Depuis... Enfin, on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler depuis un moment.  
— On s'est disputées encore et toujours. C'est fatiguant, James, vraiment. J'étais juste venue pour dîner avec eux pour son anniversaire et il a fallu qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis. Alors j'ai... J'ai claqué la porte et je suis partie. On ne s'est pas reparlées depuis. Soit près d'une semaine... Hugo m'a dit que je devrais lui pardonner, qu'elle ne veut que mon bien. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà ! Tout est tellement facile pour lui. Il est le fils parfait, celui qui veut devenir guérisseur, qui va avoir bon métier, un vrai métier ! Moi, je suis juste le brouillon, celle que Papa croyait aussi intelligente que sa mère et qui n'a provoqué que déception sur déception. Désolée, souffla-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
James posa sa main sur celle de sa cousine qui était restée sur la table et la caressa doucement.  
  
— Il faut croire qu'on est deux ratés alors, plaisanta-t-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
— Tu n'es pas un raté, James.  
— Dis ça à mon père. Il a beau adoré Matilda, je sais très bien qu'il pense encore que j'ai fait une erreur en la gardant. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont tous dire dans la famille quand ils vont savoir que Clarissa part s'installer avec son fiancé aux États-Unis et qu'elle me laisse la garde exclusive de la petite.  
— Elle part aux États-Unis ?  
— Ouais, Brian a une opportunité de travail qui s'est ouvert à lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et comme la gosse vient de commencer sa première année à l'école, on s'est dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de la dépayser. Ça et le fait que je n'aurai pas laisser partir ma gosse sans me battre.  
— Tu es un merveilleux père, James, déclara Rose en serrant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et caressa de son pouce le poignet de sa cousine.  
  
— Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, répliqua-t-il.  
  
James jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'ancienne Poufsouffle et constata que Bobby revenait avec leur commande.   
  
— Et voilà pour vous, dit-il en les servant.  
  
Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement et entreprirent de déjeuner tout en continuant de discuter. La conversation se faisait bien plus facile qu'au début du repas et le jeune homme souriait à pleines dents, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa Rose. Pas celle timide et réservée que leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard croyaient connaître, ni même celle toujours la tête dans la lune que sa famille avait vu grandir mais celle qui le faisait sourire et parlait avec passion de sujets allant du dernier livre qu'elle venait de finir à la situation politique au Japon. A cet instant-là, James eut envie de croire que finalement tout n'était pas perdu, que peut-être le destin finirait par leur donner une chance.


	4. La prudence réfléchit, l'indécision barguigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est une citation de Pierre-Claude-Victore Boiste.

_« L'indécis dans son indécision se persuade volontiers que c'est prudence, il s'en applaudit. » Abbé Roubaud_  
  
  
  
  
Rose trottina les derniers mètres pour retrouver James qui l'attendait devant le pub où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à la convaincre mais finalement la jeune femme avait accepté de sortir un peu. On était un jeudi soir, les étudiants moldus avaient pris d'assaut les pubs et certains étaient déjà en train de vomir dans le caniveau. Rose évitait de les regarder de peur de se faire aborder par l'un d'eux, la dernière fois, l'expérience avait été des plus désastreuses.  
  
— Tu es très jolie, Rosie, déclara James après l'avoir saluée.  
— Merci, rétorqua-t-elle espérant ne pas trop rougir.  
  
Même si elle préférait mourir étouffer par un strangulot plutôt que de l'avouer, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait particulièrement fait attention à sa tenue. Elle était restée de longues minutes face à son armoire à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle voulait être jolie sans trop en faire. James ne devait jamais savoir qu'elle avait fait des efforts pour lui. Elle avait hésité à mettre du rouge à lèvres avant de finalement le faire. Elle en portait toujours lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se pose des questions à ce sujet.  
  
— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres rouges.  
  
James lui fit un clin d’œil et Rose dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas glousser. Elle détestait les femmes qui riait en sans aucune raison dès qu'une homme leur adressait la parole.  
  
— Ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient certainement installés au fond du pub, sur la terrasse ! s'exclama James.  
  
Il avait dû rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Rose pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des conversations et de la musique. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le souffle de son cousin sur sa peau. James glissa sa main dans la sienne et la guida à travers la marée humaine. Les pensées de l'ancienne Poufsouffle l'emmenèrent vers le souvenir des mains de son cousin empoignant ses fesses alors qu'ils se donnaient du plaisir et la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir. Ces dernières prirent une teinte carmin lorsque l'envie commença à se faire sentir entre ses cuisses. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas les presser l'une contre l'autre et continuer à marcher normalement.  
  
— Tiens ! Ils sont là ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Elle l'entendait à peine par-dessus les conversations et la musique mais le vit lever la main et faire signe à quelques personnes installées à l'une des tables. Rose reconnut sans mal l'un des amis de James à Poudlard. Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlé durant leurs années là-bas et n'avait jamais chercher à le connaître lorsqu'il venait passer les vacances chez leurs grand-parents Weasley. La jeune femme fut bien contente en constatant que la musique n'était pas aussi forte à l'extérieur et que seul le bruit des discussions des autres clients risquaient de véritablement les déranger.  
  
— James, mon pote ! s'exclama Colum en venant vers James.  
  
Colum McAdams lança chaleureusement et James dut lâcher la main de sa cousine pour lui donner une tape ou deux dans le dos.   
  
— Ça fait plaisir de te voir, vieux ! lança Colum en le prenant par les épaules. Et je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Il jeta un regard dans la direction de Rose avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.  
  
— Jolie, constata-t-il en lui offrant un clin d’œil.  
  
Le faisait-il exprès ou n'avait-il vraiment pas reconnu la jeune femme ?  
  
— Colum McAdams, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
— Je sais qui tu es Colum, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Oh ! James a parlé de moi. En bien, j'espère, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Colum, c'est ma cousine.  
— Ta cousine ? interrogea le jeune homme sans comprendre.  
— Ma cousine. Rose, explicita James.  
— Rose ? Rose ! Merlin, je t'avais pas reconnue ! s'exclama Colum.  
— On avait deviné, déclara James moqueur.  
— Quoi ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait quoi ? Quatorze ans à tout péter ! On change en cinq ans, expliqua Colum.  
— J'avais seize ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, le reprit Rose, et moi, je m'en souviens très bien.  
— Ah bon ? demanda le jeune homme en lui souriant, charmeur.  
— Ouais, James et toi m'aviez envoyée dans l'étang, toute habillée.  
  
Colum fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son visage vers son meilleur ami.  
  
— Je m'en souviens pas. Tu t'en souviens, toi, James ? questionna-t-il.  
  
Rose tourna son visage vers son cousin qui haussa les épaules, lui non plus ne s'en rappelait pas visiblement.  
  
— En tout cas, je suis navré si mon attitude vous a paru cavalière, jeune Rose, déclara Colum en prenant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme put voir James lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Colum lui faisait un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.  
  
— Allez ! C'est bon ! On a compris, s'agaça son cousin.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'éloigna de son ami. A la table où ils s'installèrent se trouvaient déjà trois autres personnes. Il s'agissait très certainement des amies moldues de Colum dont James lui avait parlé lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à la soirée. Deux d'entre elles, Ginger et Patty, étaient très proches l'une de l'autre et Rose devina qu'elles devaient être en couple tandis que la troisième fixait James de ses yeux de biche alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table. Rose se retrouva assise sur la banquette entre son cousin et Colum tandis que Tina, la fille qui semblait complètement subjuguée par James, se trouvait à la gauche de ce dernier.  
  
— Tu veux boire quoi ? questionna son cousin en se penchant vers son oreille.  
— Euh... Un baileys, s'il te plaît, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
James se leva et Rose le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar. Son attention fut attirée ailleurs lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle tourna son visage vers Tina et remarqua qu'elle désirait très certainement lui parler.  
  
— C'est ton copain ?  
  
En face de Rose, Patty pouffa légèrement. Le regard de l'ancienne Poufsouffle passa de l'une à l'autre et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Colum la coupa dans son élan.  
  
— C'est son cousin. T'as le champ libre !  
  
Rose se retint d'intervenir et d'inventer à James une petite amie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était elle qui avait refusé d'aller plus loin avec lui et elle serait bien égoïste de l'empêcher de fréquenter d'autres femmes. Son cousin avait le droit de se trouver quelqu'un et d'être heureux avec cette personne.   
  
— Tiens Rosie, déclara James en posant son verre devant elle.  
— Merci, répondit-elle en le portant à ses lèvres.  
  
Elle but une gorgé de sa boisson avant de la reposer sur la table. James s'était acheté une bière brune dont la jeune femme ne connaissait pas le nom.  
  
— Tu veux essayer ? demanda-t-il en la voyant zieuter dessus.  
— Je peux ?  
— Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui mettant la pinte dans la main.  
  
La jeune femme la porta à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Elle était amère et Rose crut déceler un petit goût de café. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de boire à nouveau un peu. Cette fois-ci, elle grimaça et la reposa sur la table. James esquissa un sourire amusé et reprit sa bière.  
  
— Alors ?  
— Ça un petit goût de café. C'est quoi ?  
— Quoi ! Tu ne sais ce que c'est ? intervint Tina visiblement surprise.  
  
Rose crut même déceler une pointe de moquerie dans la voix de la Moldue mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention.  
  
— Rose ne boit pas beaucoup, expliqua James, et encore moins de la bière. C'est une Guinness, une bière irlandaise.  
— Et James adore tout ce qui vient d'Irlande, déclara Colum.  
  
Si le ton de la voix de Colum n'était pas assez, son sourire permit à Rose de ne pas douter du sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire.  
  
— Ça tombe bien, je suis Irlandaise, déclara Tina, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.  
— Ah vraiment ? Moi, j'ai une fille, rétorqua James au tact au tact.  
  
Tina le fixa en silence plusieurs secondes ne sachant sans doute pas quoi répondre avant de sourire largement.  
  
— J'adore les enfants ! Elle a quel âge ?  
— Cinq ans, elle va sur six.  
— Tu... commença Tina.  
  
Rose fut tirée de la conversation par la voix de Colum.  
  
— On dirait qu'il y en a un qui a une touche, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle sentait la cuisse de Colum non loin de la sienne et ce dernier en profita pour effleurer son genou de ses doigts. Rose, mal à l'aise, se décala un peu plus vers son cousin. Elle détestait quand les hommes se permettaient d'avoir des gestes déplacés, et le pire dans ce genre de cas, c'était qu'ils préféraient souvent nier et plaider l'inattention plutôt que d'avouer la vérité et s'excuser. Suite à son mouvement, la jeune femme se retrouva désormais collée à James et à son plus grand malheur, Colum chercha à se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle.  
  
— Et tu deviens quoi sinon ? demanda le jeune homme.  
— Je travaille dans une librairie.  
  
Elle ne lui retourna pas la question, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Rose était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer sur la banquette au risque de finir sur les genoux de James.  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Rosie ? questionna-t-il.   
  
Le regard de James passa de Rose à Colum et la jeune femme crut voir une étincelle de compréhension dans ses yeux.   
  
— Mais fous-lui la paix, mec ! T'es vraiment chiant, Merlin ! Viens on échange de place, Rose, déclara-t-il en se levant.  
  
Les joues rougies par la gêne, Rose se leva à sa suite et se retrouva à côté de Tina après qu'il eut pris sa place. Cette dernière arborait une mine froide et était visiblement agacée par le fait que ses plans soient retardés.  
  
— Et sinon tu travailles dans quoi ? demanda Patty en se penchant vers la table.  
  
Sa petite amie était partie leur chercher à boire et les deux femmes avaient par conséquent arrêté de s'embrasser à pleine bouche comme elles le faisaient presque sans interruption depuis que Rose et James étaient arrivés. Gênée, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait détourné les yeux. Cela lui rappelait Poudlard et le besoin qu'avaient toujours ses camarades à se papouiller en public. Scorpius et elle avaient toujours été plus discrets et cela avait toujours parfaitement convenu à Rose. Elle détestait se donner en spectacle.  
  
— En librairie, répondit la jeune femme. Et toi ?  
— Je suis professeur de mathématiques.  
  
Bien que sorcière, Rose savait ce qu'étaient les mathématiques. Elle avait eu le plaisir de suivre des cours à ce sujet lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté l'une des écoles élémentaires sorcières du Royaume-Uni.  
  
— Et toi, Tina ? questionna Rose poliment.  
— Je donne des cours de danse, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Cela expliquait sans aucun doute possible la silhouette de rêve que possédait la jeune femme. Rose tenta tant bien que mal de contenir la pointe de jalousie qui faisait doucement mais dangereusement son nid en elle.  
  
— Et je pratique aussi le tango. Tu connais le tango, James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.  
  
Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle et répondit honnêtement qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
  
— Je pourrais te donner un cours si ça te tente, proposa-t-elle.  
  
Le regard de Rose passa de son cousin à la jeune Moldue, mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait que si elle ne se trouvait pas entre eux, cette dernière aurait déjà commencé à lui caresser la cuisse ou une autre partie du corps à laquelle Rose ne préférait pas songer. La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse à la recherche d'une échappatoire, ne souhaitant pas plus longtemps avoir le sentiment de tenir la chandelle, comme disaient les Moldus.  
  
— Je reviens, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever.  
  
Rose n'osa pas jeter un regard dans la direction de son cousin et de Tina, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte. Le pub était plein et il avait été difficile pour elle de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui discutait. La musique était moins assourdissante que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Dans une grande pièce adjacente aux toilettes, les Moldus chantaient et dansaient un casque sur les oreilles. D'après ce que James lui avait dit il s'agissait d'une soirée discothèque silencieuse.   
  
Dans les toilettes, plusieurs filles étaient en train de se remaquiller tout en se complimentant mutuellement sur leur tenue. Rose esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers une cabine vide où elle s'enferma. Après avoir fait ses besoins, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains.  
  
— Tu as des cheveux magnifiques ! s'exclama une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
Rose releva son visage, surprise, et constata que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Il s'agissait d'une très jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, à la silhouette de rêve et visiblement saoule.  
  
— Euh... Merci ! répondit-elle gênée. J'aime beaucoup ta robe.  
— Primark ! rétorqua l'autre en souriant. Je tuerai pour avoir des cheveux comme les tiens ! Tu es vraiment très jolie.  
  
Rose la remercia à nouveau puis la Moldue quitta les toilettes avec ses amies, tout en répétant une nouvelle fois que les cheveux de la jeune sorcière étaient magnifiques. Ce petit épisode remonta quelque peu le moral et la confiance en elle de Rose. Si une femme aussi belle que celle qu'elle venait de rencontrer jalousait ses cheveux, l'ancienne Poufsouffle n'était peut-être pas un cas aussi désespéré qu'elle le pensait.  
  
Rose fouilla dans son petit sac et en sortit son rouge à lèvres qu'elle appliqua avec attention avant de quitter les toilettes. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de traverser la foule étudiante dans le sens inverse. En arrivant sur la terrasse, l'odeur de la cigarette lui vint au nez et elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser avant de s'y faire. Tina avait pris sa place à côté de James et était littéralement collée à lui. Rose s'installa sur le tabouret qu'avait laissé vacant Tina et tendit le bras pour récupérer son verre de Baileys à moitié plein. Colum n'était plus là, sans doute était-il allé dansé ou avait simplement chercher à fuir le spectacle que donnaient les convives de leur table. A sa gauche, Patty et sa copine avaient recommencé à s'embrasser langoureusement tandis que Tina flirtait de manière fort peu subtile avec James. Rose ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et pouffa légèrement lorsqu'elle commença à lui tâter les biceps et à dire d'une voix mielleuse qu'il devait vraiment être très fort.  
  
— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant que James et Tina s'étaient tourné vers elle. Je vous en prie continuer.  
  
Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Rose recommença à rire. Tout valait mieux que de montrer à son cousin et à cette pimbêche, la jalousie qui était en train de gagner tout son être. Elle sentait les larmes commencées à monter et se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi sensible. Mais comment osait-il effectuer sa parade amoureuse avec une autre sous ses yeux ? Avait-il si facilement oublié les sentiments qu'il disait avoir pour elle ? Rose se sentait stupide. Stupide et humiliée. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre eux près de cinq mois plus tôt, et lui la remplaçait si aisément. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir mouillèrent ses joues, abîmant très certainement son maquillage.  
  
Sans attendre, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond et, ignorant la voix de son cousin qui l'appelait, commença à traverser la foule. Il fallait qu'elle parte de cet endroit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette invitation. Elle savait pourtant que James avait du succès auprès de la gent féminine et qu'il ne finirait certainement pas la nuit seul ; elle pensait s'y être préparer, mais ses pleurs et son cœur disaient le contraire.  
  
Elle avait atteint le seuil de la porte quand une main se ferma sur son avant-bras. Rose tourna la tête et constata que James l'avait rattrapée. Sans perdre de temps, la jeune femme se détacha de son emprise et passa la porte du pub. Une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient près de l'entrée et discutaient bruyamment tout en sirotant leurs boissons.  
  
— Laisse-moi tranquille, James ! rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
— Pas dans cet état ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demanda-t-il en la suivant.  
— Non, merci. Va plutôt retrouver tes amis, ils vont se demander où tu es.  
— J'ai dit à Tina que j'allais te raccompagner chez toi, personne ne m'attend.  
— Ah ! Si tu l'as dit à Tina, lança-t-elle ne pouvant totalement cacher la pointe d'amertume.  
— Jalouse ? questionna-t-il amusé.  
  
Rose arrêta de marcher et lui jeta un regard outré.  
  
— Jalouse ? Tu penses que je suis jalouse ?  
— Je ne crois pas j'en suis certain, répliqua-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme prit sur elle pour ne pas lui faire ravaler son sale sourire satisfait façon moldue, et esquissa un sourire hypocrite.  
  
— Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
— Allez ! Tu peux me le dire, Rosie. Moi, je n'ai pas honte à t'avouer que je l'ai été quand je t'ai vue avec Anthony.  
— Antoine, le reprit-elle exaspérée. Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste déçue. Je pensais passer une bonne petite soirée avec toi et les autres, et voilà que tu passes toute la tienne coller à cette fille. Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Tu m'agaces !  
— Rosie, souffla-t-il en tendant la main pour lui effleurer la joue.  
— Ne me touche pas ! s'irrita-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas la peine de m'inviter si c'était pour me mettre de côté, et si tu l'as fait pour me rendre jalouse... Sache que je trouve ça vraiment nul et indigne de toi ! ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Derrière James, Rose pouvait voir que quelques Moldus écoutaient avec attention leur conversation et la jeune femme se sentit soudain extrêmement gênée de se donner ainsi en spectacle. Sans attendre, elle s'éloigna un peu plus et sentit que son cousin la suivait.  
  
— Rosie, répéta James en posant sa main sur son bras.  
  
Cette fois-ci, l'ancienne Poufsouffle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de lui.  
  
— Je suis désolé si tu t'es sentie mise à l'écart. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je....  
— Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Passer la soirée dans les bras de Tina pendant que ton pote, Colum, s'occupait de moi ?  
— Bon ça suffit à la fin ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une, ou j'ai même pas le droit de me défendre ! rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré.  
— Je sais pas si j'ai envie d'entendre tes explications, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
James poussa un soupir agacé.  
  
— Merlin ! T'es vraiment impossible parfois, déclara-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Si tu veux tout savoir Tina ne m'intéresse pas et...  
— Bien sûr !  
— Mais Merlin, tu vas la fermer deux secondes !  
  
Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il lui parle ainsi tandis que James continuait :  
  
— Je disais donc que Tina ne m'intéresse pas et que la dernière chose que je veux est que Colum s'occupe de toi. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait longtemps qu'on en serait au même stade que Patty et Ginger tous les deux !  
  
Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'imaginant en train d'embrasser James en public et sans aucune retenue. Elle imagina les mains de son cousin explorer son corps à travers ses vêtements alors qu'une chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se répandait dans son bas-ventre.  
  
— Colum est un pote mais il ne te mérite clairement pas. Enfin... A moins que ce soit le contraire, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune femme lui donna une légère tape agrémentée d'un « Je ne te permets pas » qui fit rire James. Le silence s'installa quelques instants entre eux avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne le brise, les yeux fixés au loin et les mains dans les poches :  
  
— Rose, quand on en a parlé la dernière fois, tu... tu.... Oh zut ! Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ça.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire triste et tourna enfin son visage vers elle.  
  
— Bref ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis désolé de ramener ça sur le tapis mais tu... tu ne voulais pas la dernière fois et là, j'ai l'impression que...  
  
Il se tut quelques instants et sembla chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :  
  
— J'aime pas nous voir comme ça, Rosie. Ça va sans doute paraître prétentieux, mais je sais que tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi et ça me... Ça me tue qu'on en reste là car tu as peur de ce que pourrait penser notre famille.  
— Parce que toi ça ne t'inquiète pas ?  
— Bien sûr que si Rose mais... Merlin ! On fait pas nos vies pour eux ! Je fais ma vie pour moi et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble c'est t'embrasser, te... te caresser, souffla-t-il.  
  
Rose frissonna légèrement en sentant les doigts de James effleurer sa joue puis descendre le long de son cou.  
  
— C'est toujours une torture d'être près de toi, dit-il.  
  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à cette sensation. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps si James continuait ses caresses. Les doigts de son cousin s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de son décolleté et elle sentit contre sa joue que sa respiration s'était accélérée. La sensation au creux de ses cuisses lui fit savoir que cela suffisait à la troubler. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, Rose s'éloigna de lui précipitamment.  
  
— Je... Il faut que je rentre, on se voit plus tard, James, déclara-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre avant de s'éloigner en trottinant. Elle atteignit la ruelle dans laquelle elle avait transplané quelques heures plus tôt et rentra chez elle dans un craquement sonore. L'ancienne Poufsouffle retira ses chaussures à talons et se précipita vers la salle de bains pour se changer. Sans prendre la peine de se démaquiller, elle pénétra sous la douche et entreprit de se laver. Les gestes de James et ses paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit et, malgré ses propres caresses, la jeune femme se sentit bien impuissante face au désir qui la tenaillait. Désespérée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi froide et mit son front contre ses genoux tandis que l'eau continuait de couler. Rose était complètement perdue. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?


	5. Chapter 5

L'oncle George et son épouse, la tante Angelina, possédaient depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, un joli cottage dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Rose pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle s'y était rendue en vingt-deux années de vie. La majorité des réunions de famille se faisaient au Terrier et seuls Ginny et Harry invitaient les parents de la jeune femme à dîner de temps à autres.   
  
Ce qui expliquait sa présence dans la maison d'Angelina et George Weasley en ce sept octobre était l'anniversaire de son cousin, Fred. Ce dernier fêtait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire et avait, pour l'occasion, réussi à négocier le prêt de la maison familiale pour le week-end. Personne ne l'avait dit mais Rose était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été surprise de la confiance que les parents de Fred lui accordaient. Le jeune homme avait été un élève brillant lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce qui lui aurait certainement permis d'effectuer une carrière tout aussi réussie au Ministère ou même ailleurs. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme les parents de Fred et sa famille plus généralement ne l'auraient souhaité. Fred était en sixième année quand tout avait commencé à déraper. A l'époque, il traînait avec un de ses camarades de maison, Samuel London, joueur de Quidditch comme James et lui. Les deux cousins avaient fréquenté Poudlard en même temps, malgré leurs quelques mois d'écart, et avaient tous les deux été envoyés à Gryffondor. Ils avaient été amis durant l'enfance mais l'adolescence et surtout leurs fréquentations les avaient éloignés.  
  
James en parlait rarement mais Rose savait qu'il n'avait jamais approuvé l'amitié de Fred et Samuel. Il reprochait à ce dernier d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur leur cousin et de l'avoir entraîné dans ses vices. La drogue étant le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Rose se rappelait parfaitement l'été précédent le dix-huitième anniversaire de Fred. Elle avait à peine quinze ans et les adultes arrêtaient toujours de parler quand elle entrait dans la pièce. Ils se jetaient des regards inquiets et murmuraient des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle se souvenait la crise de colère de Fred lorsqu'il avait appris que Samuel n'était pas le bienvenu dans la demeure familiale. Elle était en train de lire assisse sur la balançoire à l'endroit même où James et elle s'étaient retrouvés quelques années plus tard lors des vingt ans de Lily. La voix de Fred lui était parvenue forte et menaçante. Il criait à s'en décrocher les poumons, maudissant ses parents, conspuant ce père qui avait voulu faire de lui la copie de son jumeau parti trop tôt. Les hurlements avaient duré plusieurs minutes, puis le silence. Rose n'avait pas osé pénétrer dans le Terrier pendant près d'une demi-heure. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé assez de courage pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte d'entrée. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu étaient les sanglots de sa grand-mère et la voix peu sûre de son grand-père qui tentait de la rassurer.  
  
— Il va revenir ! C'est simplement une passade, avait-il dit.  
  
Mais Fred n'était pas revenu. Les disputes dans la famille avaient continué durant tout l'été et Rose avait préféré se cacher plutôt que de les affronter le jour de son anniversaire. Elle s'était réfugiée dans l'atelier de son grand-père. Assise à même le sol, entre deux tondeuses hors d'usage, elle était certaine que personne ne penserait à venir la chercher à cet endroit. Toutefois, cela était bien entendu sans compter sur James. Elle était là depuis près d'une heure lorsque la porte du petit cabanon s'était ouverte, grinçant sur ses gonds. Il ne l'avait pas vue immédiatement puis son regard avait fini par se poser sur elle et Rose n'avait pu manquer le petit soupir qu'il avait lâché.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? avait-il demandé. Encore en train de chouiner ?  
— Si, c'est pour que tu te fiches de moi ! Tu peux partir, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, avait-elle répliqué d'une voix sèche.  
  
Cette fois-ci, James souffla bruyamment et en deux pas fut à sa hauteur.  
  
— J'aimerais bien mais tout le monde te cherche, avait-il rétorqué. Tu comptes rester planquer là encore longtemps ?  
— Le temps qu'il faudra.  
— Très bien, lâcha-t-il avant de se laisser glisser contre le pied de la table.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
— Je m'assois comme tu peux le voir.  
— J'ai envie d'être seule.  
— Et moi, j'ai envie du dernier Nimbus ! Comme quoi, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.  
  
Le silence s'était installé entre eux seulement troublé par les paroles de chansons que fredonnait James.  
  
— C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?   
— Quoi ? s'était étonné James.  
— Ton cousin a disparu et toi, tu chantes !  
— Je pourrais faire la gueule comme toi, mais ça changerait rien au problème donc... Ouais, je chante ! Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûr que ça atténuerait les rides d'anxiété qui sont en train d'apparaître sur ton front.  
  
Instinctivement, Rose avait porté sa main à son visage et James avait lâché un rire moqueur.  
  
— Très drôle, James ! Vraiment ! avait-elle dit d'une voix sèche.  
  
Son cousin n’avait pas répondu et avait cherché quelque chose dans la poche de son gilet.   
  
— T’en veux ? avait-il demandé en lui tendant une barre chocolatée.  
  
Rose avait hésité quelques secondes. Il était presque onze heures trente et sa mère refusait toujours qu’Hugo et elle mangent des sucreries avant le déjeuner. La jeune femme se rappelait s’être morigénée intérieurement. Sa mère n’était pas là et elle se moquait bien de ce qu’elle pouvait penser.  
  
— Merci, avait-elle finalement déclaré avant de prendre la friandise.  
  
Elle l'avait ouvert avant de commencer à la manger en silence.  
  
— Tu penses que Fred va revenir ? avait-elle demandé après avoir fini son goûter.  
  
James avait haussé les épaules ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Ils étaient restés là au moins une trentaine de minutes encore avant que Rose ne se décide à rentrer. Sa mère s'était précipitée vers elle pour l'enlacer tout en lui répétant un milliard de fois que son père et elle étaient morts d'inquiétude et qu'ils avaient bien failli contacter les autorités pour leur signaler sa disparition. Finalement, Rose avait fêté son anniversaire mais elle repensait toujours à cet été avec amertume.  
  
Fred était revenu cinq ans plus tard. Il avait arrêté la drogue un an plus tôt et avait décidé de renouer les liens avec sa famille. Si les parents de son cousin l'avaient bien reçu, trop heureux qu'il soit vivant, elle savait que Roxanne avait eu un peu plus de mal. Sa cousine était restée. Elle avait vu les disputes de ses parents au sujet de Fred, leur souffrance et parfois même leurs larmes. Le pardon avait été bien plus dur à accorder pour elle.  
  
— James ! s'exclama Fred à quelques mètres de Rose.  
  
Cette dernière sursauta et suivit du regard son cousin qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Avant que James n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Fred l'enlaça.  
  
— Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, déclara-t-il.  
— C'est sympa de te voir aussi, Fred, rétorqua James visiblement sincère. Tout le monde est arrivé ?  
— Oui, tu es le dernier.  
— Comme toujours, intervint Hugo l'air de rien.  
— On ne peut pas tous avoir des horaires de bureau que veux-tu ! répliqua James piquant.  
  
Son regard se posa sur Rose et le jeune homme lui offrit son plus beau sourire. L'ancienne Poufsouffle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Molly qui venait de lui agripper le poignet.  
  
— Il bouge ! Touche ! s'écria-t-elle en posant la main de Rose sur son ventre arrondi.  
  
Sa cousine allait entrer dans son sixième mois de grossesse et sentait depuis quelques semaines son bébé bouger dans son ventre. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, elle avait essayé de faire sentir à Rose les mouvements du fœtus mais ce dernier avait été étonnement calme. Cette fois-ci, le petit ne se déroba pas. La sensation du ventre qui se mouvait sous sa main fut très étrange pour l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vécu une telle expérience par le passé et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait si elle était celle portant l'enfant. Rose avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Malgré tous les tours que ses cousins avaient pu lui faire, avoir une grande famille avait toujours été un de ses rêves. A l'époque où elle fréquentait Scorpius, elle avait même commencé à s'imaginer avec un bébé aux cheveux aussi blonds et doux que les siens. Bien entendu, ce rêve précis ne se réaliserait jamais mais Rose essayait de ne pas désespérer. Elle finirait par l'avoir la famille qu'elle voulait tant.  
  
— Rose, déclara la voix de James à côté d'elle.  
— James, répliqua la jeune femme en tournant son visage vers lui.  
— Molly ! Il bouge ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.  
— Il a été relativement calme, aujourd'hui. Il l'est toujours quand Rose est là étonnement, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
James se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  
— Il faut croire qu'elle a une aura relaxante, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Tes parents gardent Matilda, ce soir ?  
— Non, elle est chez sa mère, ce week-end. Elle a pris un portoloin hier soir pour la première fois, expliqua-t-il. Ça a été une sacrée aventure !  
— L'école se passe bien ?  
— Aussi bien que ça pourrait se passer ! Non, en vrai, ça lui plaît beaucoup ! Elle adore y aller ! Par contre, je ne vois pas de qui elle tient ça car ni sa mère ni moi n'étions des élèves modèles ! Je...  
  
James fut coupé dans sa tirade par la voix de Fred qui demandait le silence. Tous les invités présents, dont la majorité était des membres de la famille Weasley, tournèrent leur visage dans la direction du jeune homme.  
  
— Si, je vous ai réunis ce soir c'est, comme vous le savez, pour fêter mes vingt-cinq ans ! Et je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de tous vous voir... Enfin presque tous... souffla-t-il. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur des cousins ou le meilleur des amis mais... Je... Je souhaitais m'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que je suis revenu chez mes parents, trois ans que j'ai arrêté la drogue. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais j'ai tenu et je suis content de voir où j'en suis grâce à ça, de vous voir tous ici réunis ! Merci...  
  
La voix de Fred se brisa sur la fin et Rose crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait pleurer.  
  
— A Fred ! s'exclama James à sa droite.   
  
Il lui donna un léger coup de coude et la jeune femme le suivit en levant son verre.  
  
— A Fred ! répéta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Tous les invités levèrent leur verre et portèrent un toast à leur cousin si longtemps perdu.  
  
— Tu crois qu'il est de nouveau sur le balai ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à James.  
  
Molly était partie retrouver Jonas qui discutait avec Lucy. De tous les cousins Weasley, c'était la seule qui avait eu les capacités d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle. Elle avait signé avec le Club de Flaquemare à sa sortie de Poudlard en juin deux mille vingt-sept. Après un an en tant que réserviste, elle faisait enfin partie de l'équipe principale.  
  
— Il a l'air d'être bien reparti, répondit James. J'ai l'impression de voir l'ancien Fred, celui d'avant Samuel.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, elle vit la mâchoire de son cousin se serrer. La colère qu'il ressentait en se rappelant le comportement de cet énergumène était toujours aussi forte. Doucement, Rose effleura sa main de la sienne. Son cœur rata lorsqu'elle sentit James entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. De son pouce, il caressa avec délicatesse la paume de sa main. La chair de poule gagna son bras tandis qu'elle espérait ne pas trop rougir.  
  
— Rose ! s'exclama Dominique.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle retira précipitamment sa main de celle de son cousin pour se tourner vers celle qui avait été source d'une grande partie de ses complexes durant son adolescence. Dominique était très belle. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux et de très beaux yeux verts qu'elle tenait de son grand-père maternel. Mais sa cousine n'était pas seulement pleine de grâce, elle était d'une gentillesse à faire plier même le pire des rafleurs.  
  
— Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Rose, dit-elle avant de l'enlacer. Tu as reçu mon cadeau ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir à ton anniversaire, s'excusa-t-elle sincère.  
— Je l'ai reçu ! Il était parfait ! répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Dominique lui avait fait parvenir d'Allemagne un magnifique carnet dont les décorations étaient en relief. Elle n'avait pas encore osé écrire dedans de peur de le gâcher.  
  
— Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Comment se passe ton boulot à la librairie ?  
— Très bien. Je m'entends bien avec ma chef et elle me laisse passer les commandes désormais.  
— Je suis contente pour toi ! Toujours personne dans ta vie ? demanda Dominique, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres maquillées.  
— Je... Euh... Non, mentit-elle très mal.  
  
Dominique ne put manquer son instant d'hésitation et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.  
  
— Personne n'est au courant ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire ! Je suis très douée pour garder les secrets. Je te rappelle que j'ai été la première au courant pour Louis et Eurydice, et que j'ai réussi à tenir ma langue jusqu'à qu'ils l'annoncent eux-mêmes. Alors ?  
— Je... Ce n'est pas sérieux.  
— Pas sérieux ? Rose ? Tu m'épates !   
  
Elle sourit largement avant de poursuivre :  
  
— Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Je suis très contente pour toi. Vraiment. Et surtout, ma Rosie. Fais toi plaisir ! Prends le meilleur et ne fais pas attention au reste ! On s'en contrefout de ce que peuvent penser les autres !  
— Et toi ?  
— Moi ?  
— Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?  
— Je... Je suis toujours avec Fabian, répondit-elle. On commence à penser à s'installer ensemble mais ne le dis pas à Grand-mère, s'il te plaît. Tu la connais, elle va se faire des plans sur la comète.  
— Je suis contente pour toi, déclara Rose ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.  
  
Dominique lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'excuser et d'aller retrouver Eurydice, sa belle-sœur. Les deux femme s'étaient toujours particulièrement bien entendues. Au point que la première avait été l'une des témoins de la deuxième lors de son mariage avec Louis.  
  
Rose porta son verre à ses lèvres et chercha James du regard. Il n'était pas très loin et discutait avec Fred. Les deux avaient été très amis avant l'arrivée de Samuel dans leur vie et devaient être heureux de se retrouver. Elle vit James tapoter gentiment l'épaule de son cousin et un sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier.  
  
— Tu veux que je remplisse ton verre ? questionna une voix féminine à sa droite.  
  
Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa cousine Roxanne. Cette dernière tenait un pichet à moitié plein d'hydromel.  
  
— S'il te plaît, oui ! rétorqua Rose en tendant son verre.  
  
Roxanne le remplit avec dextérité, ne renversant aucune goutte sur le sol de la salle à manger. Rose eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle était déjà partie proposer ses services à d'autres invités. La jeune femme porta son verre à ses lèvres et s'en reversa la moitié sur sa jolie robe bleue quand Abus lui rentra dedans.  
  
— Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée, Rosie ! s'écria-t-il en voyant l'incident dont il avait été à l'origine.  
  
Certainement par automatisme, son cousin fit mine de vouloir attraper sa baguette pour réparer ses bêtises mais Rose l'arrêta avant qu'il ne transforme la tache en quelque chose de permanent. Tout le monde savait qu'Albus n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué en sortilèges et encore moins en sortilèges ménagers. D'un pas rapide, elle monta les escaliers menant au premier étage et pénétra dans la salle de bains.  
  
— Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! marmonna-t-elle en voyant l'immense tache rouge sur le tissu bleu. Comment je vais faire ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
Si Rose était meilleure qu'Albus dans l'art de lancer des sorts, il n'en était rien concernant ceux ayant pour thème l'entretien de la maison et du linge.  
  
— Besoin d'un petit coup de main ? questionna une voix masculine à sa gauche.  
— Merlin James ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en sursautant. Depuis quand tu sais effectuer ce genre de sortilège de toute manière ?  
— Depuis qu'un petit être est entrée dans ma vie et a eu tendance à vomir ou baver sur une grande partie de mes affaires pendant près d'un an et demi, répliqua-t-il l'air de rien.  
  
Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
— Ce serait plus facile si tu enlevais ta robe, annonça-t-il.  
— Je...  
— Promis C'est à but purement pratique, déclara-t-il, même si je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'aider à t'en défaire.  
  
Il lui offrit un clin d’œil et Rose se sentit rougir violemment.  
  
— James ! Ils sont tous en bas, déclara-t-elle, gênée. On ne peut... Et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai jamais dit que je...  
— T'agaces pas comme ça, Rosie ! Je plaisantais. Tu veux que je sorte ?  
— Euh... Aide-moi d'abord à baisser la fermeture, s'il te plaît ! Elle coince toujours se justifia-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme lui tourna le dos pour se mettre face à la glace et souleva ses longs cheveux châtains dans lesquels des reflets roux se dessinaient en été. Rose déglutit difficilement en sentant les mains de James remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'ancienne Poufsouffle ferma les yeux ne souhaitant pas voir le spectacle que son cousin et elle donnait dans le miroir de la salle de bains.  
  
— Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant mais cette robe te va à ravir, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant son souffle chaud contre la peau sensible de sa nuque.   
  
— Voilà ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.  
  
Rose rouvrit les yeux et constata que James se trouvait déjà au niveau de la porte.  
  
— Tu me passeras ta robe quand tu auras fini, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle resta plusieurs secondes à fixer son reflet dans la glace tout en songeant à James et à ce qu'il aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé la dernière fois. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa cousine. Rose savait qu'elle avait un souci avec le regard des autres et que cela l'avait empêchée plus d'une fois de faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Puis, elle avait réussi à se détacher des envies de sa mère, du désir qu'elle avait de la voir faire une grande carrière. Rose avait été capable de lui tenir tête et d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire pareil cette fois-ci ?   
  
— Tout va bien là-dedans ? demanda James en frappant à la porte.  
— Oui, oui ! J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle retira sa robe précipitamment et entrouvrit la porte pour lui donner. Elle l'entendit murmurer un sortilèges et quelques secondes, il lui redonnait son vêtement. Elle l'enfila rapidement sans réussir à remonter la fermeture.  
  
— James ! Tu pourrais...  
— J'arrive, rétorqua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.  
  
Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur le reflet de Rose dans le miroir. Leur regard se croisèrent avant que James ne détourne le sien en se raclant la gorge.  
  
— Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fichue fermeture alors ! se demanda-t-il à haute voix.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de remonter délicatement la petite languette.  
  
— Je pense que tu devrais l'amener à Madame Guipure. Ce n'est pas normal que tu es autant de mal à la fermer, remarqua-t-il.  
— Je l'ai achetée dans un magasin moldu. Je ne suis pas sûre que Madame Guipure puisse y faire quelque chose.  
— En tout cas, elle n'a plus de tache, constata James en souriant largement.  
— Merci James, souffla-t-elle.  
— Oh mais de rien ! C'est pas grand chose, tu sais.   
  
Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder ainsi à travers le reflet de la glace.  
  
— Je... Je suis contente de te voir, James, finit-elle par dire.  
  
Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui. Les prunelles bleus rencontrèrent celles noisettes de James et Rose sut à cet instant-là que son cerveau ne gagnerait pas ce combat. La jeune femme fit un pas vers lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était rapprochée l'ancienne Poufsouffle s'éloigna de lui. James avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts et était visiblement surpris par ce que sa cousine venait de faire.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.  
  
Rose haussa les épaules.  
  
— Je suis fatiguée de m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour le bien des autres, dit-elle finalement.  
— Oh Rose, souffla-t-il avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et de l'embrasser.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffe ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser alors que James menait la danse. Elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le meuble du lavabo tandis qu'elle se sentait fondre sous les lèvres douces du jeune homme. Rose passa ses bras autour du cou de son cousin tandis qu'il caressait ses cuisses remontant le tissu de sa robe et les rendant visibles. Sans attendre, James la souleva et l'installa à côté du lavabo. Le contact froid du verre la fit légèrement grimacer mais ne l'empêcha pour autant de continuer à embrasser l'ancien Gryffondor avec passion.   
  
— Merlin Rose ! J'ai tellement envie de... souffla-t-il avant de nicher son visage au creux de son cou.  
— Tu as tellement envie de ? demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il ne poursuivait pas.  
— J'ai envie de t'embrasser partout, déclara-t-il contre son oreille.  
  
Rose frissonna d'anticipation face à cette déclaration tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sous la chemise de James.  
  
— Partout ? questionna-t-elle, mutine.  
— Partout, répéta-t-il effleurant de son pouce la dentelle de sa culotte.  
  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration suite à cette caresse. James éloigna son visage du sien et lui offrit un grand sourire.  
  
— Tu...   
— Rose ! Ça va là-dedans ? interrogea Albus à travers la porte de la salle de bains.  
  
James et Rose échangèrent un regard paniqué mais le premier ne fit pourtant pas mine de s'éloigner d'elle.  
  
— Ça va, ça va ! J'essaye d'enlever la tache, rétorqua-t-elle   
— Je peux entrer ? questionna Albus. Je peux peut-être t'aider.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Rose vit la poignée se tourner légèrement. Sans se poser plus de question, la jeune femme repoussa James. S'il entrait, ils pourraient peut-être lui faire croire que l'ancien Gryffondor s'était proposé pour l'aider   
  
— Je... Ça va, merci ! Je vais me débrouiller, rétorqua-t-elle. Je...  
— Ok, entendirent-ils Albus dire.  
  
La poignée de la porte se retrouva de nouveau à l'horizontale et Rose ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.  
  
— Ah ! Et je me demandais si tu savais où était James ! Dom l'a vu monté tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas redescendu.  
— Il est peut-être allé faire une sieste dans une des chambres, proposa Rose.  
  
James face à elle, se retint difficilement de rire.  
  
— Ouais... Peut-être ! T'es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?  
— Sûre ! J'arrive dans pas longtemps de toute manière, Al ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme entendit les pas de son cousin s'éloigner tandis que James commença à rire franchement.  
  
— C'était moins une, fit-il remarquer goguenard.  
— Il faudra penser à fermer la porte à clef la prochaine fois, déclara Rose d'un ton sérieux.  
— La prochaine fois ? s'étonna James.  
  
Rose se sentit rougir violemment. Ne voulait-il finalement pas entamer une relation avec elle ? Avait-il changé d'avis ?  
  
— Je... Enfin, si ça te tente, je ne voudrais pas... commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on se revoie, je comprendrais.  
— Oh Rose ! Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, répliqua-t-il en souriant largement. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on pourrait continuer maintenant ce qu'on a commencé.  
— Je... Ils vont remarquer qu'on a tous les deux disparus.  
— Je suis en train de faire une sieste dans une des chambres. Tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Et je dois avouer que j'ai très envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière ta petite culotte en dentelle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sans doute suave.  
  
Rose éclata de rire avant d'avoir pu se retenir.  
  
— Pardon ! C'est juste que c'était...  
  
La jeune femme partit dans un fou rire sous le regard éberlué de son cousin.  
  
— C'était tellement inattendu sortant de ta bouche, continua-t-elle entre deux crises de rire.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  
— Si tu savais tout ce que cette bouche est capable de faire, je peux te dire que tu ferais autre chose que rire, déclara-t-il coquin.  
  
Les lèvres de Rose s'étirèrent en un large sourire et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée mais la jeune femme ne perdit pas pour autant ses moyens.  
  
— Il faut croire qu'on saura ça la prochaine fois, dit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
— Vraiment Rose ? demanda James visiblement déçu.  
— Les autres vont se poser des questions.  
— Et tu ne veux quelqu'un l'apprenne, n'est-ce pas ? comprit James redevant sérieux.  
— Je... James, je... Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de leur annoncer tout de suite. On devrait attendre, prendre notre temps, voir si ça fonctionne entre nous. Ce n'est pas contre toi, James. Je n'ai jamais parlé à mes parents de mes petits amis avant que ce soit sérieux, c'est tout.  
  
James se passa la main dans les cheveux mais se contentant de hocher la tête. Rose esquissa un petit sourire, rassurée.  
  
— J'y vais en première. Tu me suis dans une dizaine de minutes ? proposa-t-elle.  
— Très bien, répondit son cousin.  
  
La jeune femme venait de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor l'appela. Elle se retourna et constata qu'il se trouvait plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.  
  
— Pour la route, dit-il avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. A tout de suite, Rosie, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
  
L'ancienne Poufsouffle quitta la pièce le cœur battant. Elle réajusta sa robe du mieux qu'elle put et tenta d'oublier le fantôme des caresses de James sur sa peau, entre ses cuisses... Rose secoua la tête essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à tout cela quand elle serait dans son lit plus tard dans la soirée   
  
— Hé Rose ! s'exclama Molly en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
La jeune femme répondit à son salut en souriant. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais pour le moment, Rose désirait simplement profiter de l'instant présent.


End file.
